This program is concerned with selected applications of NMR spectroscopy and related approaches to problems of biomedical importance. Specific projects to be undertaken are: (1) Studies of water transport rates and activation energies across red blood cell membranes in both normal and pathological states; (2) Preparation and characterization of lyotropic partially ordered media by NMR methods including deuterium NMR, 13C shift anistropy, relaxation, solute perturbation and other approaches; (3) The use of liquid crystal systems as models for investigations of effects of anesthetics and other pharmacologically active materials; (4) NMR studies of molecular dynamics in long-chain and branched alkyl structures, and related polymers; (5) Development of practical computerized techniques for improving and utilizing detailed NMR spectra and spectral data.